The journey of memories
by CyberKia
Summary: It's a new beginnig, a new transformation. The characters don't belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody. On public TV are broadcasting one of my favoutire movie: TF - The revenge of the Fallen. In this moment, Sam is reactivating Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership (wow!). So, I was inspired. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**The journey of memories**

_**Chapter one: conversations**_

Several months had passed since the Autobots had left Earth. The Team Prime was now on Cybertron and they were trying to rebuild the planet. Only Ratchet had remained behind, sole guardian, in hope that the enemy would not come back.

The kids were visiting the doctor with daily regularity. And the old grumpy Autobots was proud and happy, even though he would never say it out loud. Sometimes the three youngs, along with June, remained for a whole weekend at the base in the hangar E. It was in these moments that they could communicate with their former guardians on Cybertron. And it was in these moments that Ratchet connected Jack, Miko and Raf with Team Prime. With great joy on both sides. Even Optimus seemed to smile when transmitting.

So it was that the three teenagers were aware of the promotion of Bumblebee from scout to warrior, the immense work of rebuilding which had been entrusted to Bulkhead, the many recognitions of Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen, how Arcee had finally made a whole hour in an oil bath without being disturbed by anyone ... and how Optimus was fulfilling his many commitments from Prime. Rebuilding an entire planet required commitment and sacrifice, especially by the leader.

It was Saturday night and, as usual, the doctor had already put in communication Earth with Cybertron. Even June and Agent Fowler were present.

The smiling face of Bumblebee appeared on the big screen.

"Hello Bee!" Raf greeted with enthusiasm "Hello to all, guys!" He added when the shot widened to show the rest of the Autobots.

"Hey how are they going reconstruction work, comrades wreckers?" Asked Miko, moving Raf aside with a slight push, to talk with Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"It's going fin..." But the big green mech did not have time to finish the sentence.

"What do you mean around thinking?" Humans and Ratchet could clearly hear the angry voice of Arcee in the background. It was impossible not to hear it.

"A-Arcee?" asked shyly Jack as he ran his hand on his neck and at Bumblebee, looking for explanations.

The young Autobot cleared his throat, he put his face closer to the screen and put a hand on the left side of the mouth. Then he whispered "Optimus is gone for three days and none of us have heard anything from him" and looked over his shoulder to make sure that Arcee and Optimus could not hear him "Today he came back and ,when we asked him where he had been, he just said 'around thinking '" added the young warrior, imitating the quotation marks with his hands in a very human way. Then continued" When Arcee about knew it ... about 30 astrojorn ago ... she went on a rampage, especially because she had spent the night out looking him, fearing the worst ".

Bumblebee then began to type some text on the keyboard and the shot widened, showing in the background a furious Arcee staring at a peaceful and quiet Optimus Prime. It was a scene rather amusing, though with a certain amount of strangeness. David against Goliath, in a sense.

Miko came up to Jack and hit him lightly in the side with the elbow.

"They remind me so much of an old married couple" said in a faint voice the Japanese girl.

"What? NO! At best they seem to me ... brother and sister ... " the young man said in a tone not quite sure, passing his hand over the face and sighed deeply.

The show lasted only a few seconds. Ratchet intervened in the conversation and returned his attention to more important things: to keep up a stable connection between the Earth and Cybertron cost a lot of energy on both sides and could not be wasting precious time for frivolities ... or so the old good doctor argued.

Arcee also joined the conversation. She was visibly more relaxed and, with Jack, they were planning a possible trip to Cybertron, as soon as conditions are favorable to agree humans to visit the home planet of the Autobots. June also seemed excited about the trip out of town and so even Special Agent Fowler.

The last few minutes of conversation were filled with Optimus and Ratchet. They talked about politics, they mentioned the names of mechs and femmes ... Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl. Bumblebee had heard of some of them, others had just met.

Performed the greetings and ended the conversation, the boys got ready for the night. They reached their respective rooms and dreamed of their journey now close on Cybertron. Journey during which they would have re-embraced their closest friends.

Also on Cybertron was time for a well-deserved recharge. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were the first to go to their rooms. Bulkhead and Wheeljack withdrew shortly after, only to go together, sipping good high grade. Incredibly Ultra Magnus decided to join the two former wreckres.

Optimus was leaning against the large window. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were turned towards the two beautiful moons of Cybertron. The external light struck his huge frame. And lighting up his face. His face was relaxed and on his lips there was a slight smile.

Arcee watched his friend and leader from the opposite corner of the room. She smiled: she had never seen Prime so relaxed and happy.

But then Optimus' face was distorted by a grimace of pain. Prime took his big hand in the center of the chest, just above his spark. His eyes brightened just before closing. He used his right hand to support on the wall.

Arcee came up, worried, "Optimus ... are you okay? "

"Yes .. it's just that ... " his eyes seemed unfocused "It cannot be ... "

"What is it?" asked again the femme, no longer able to restrain her growing concern.

"Someone ... something is calling me …" whispered the big blue and red mech.

"Who?" Arcee seemed almost desperate.

Optimus looked down at the Autobot femme, put his hands on her shoulders. A smile broke out on his lips.

"The All Spark ... I know where it is".

* * *

_**Please, review! It helps me! ;**_)


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm trying to do my best... I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**_Chapter two: gone away_**

When the kids arrived at the hangar E that afternoon, they found it deserted. There was no sign of Ratchet anywhere. They realized immediately that something had happened on Cybertron.

Jack's first thought was that, if the doctor had left in a hurry its place on Earth, could have somethd extraordinarily worrying. Even Miko was unusually quiet, while on the face of the young Raf you could see confusion and pain.

It was the Japanese girl to make audible what everyone was thinking "It must have somethd bad ... I can feel it".

"We cannot be sure ..." Jack tried to be convincing.

Raf said nothing. He put the backpack on the floor, crossed the legs and put his hands under the chin. The gaze remained fixed on the big black screen.

"Yeah ... Now we just have to wait for someone Autobot contact us" concluded the young hacker with a whisper.

And the kids waited. All day, all night and all the next day. They tried to get in touch with Team Prime on Cybertron, but communications were interrupted for unknown reasons.

Two more days passed. The three teenagers never moved from the base. June did not try, as usual, to forced them to go to school or to get them back to their everyday lives. The nurse and Agent Fowler never left the hangar E. They also are worried and anxious to have news of their friends.

More time passed and more the hopes of young humans faded. Now they feared the worst for their guardians and friends.

Then the screen lit without notice, and Ratchet's face filled the void.

"Ratchet" the three kids shouted in chorus while leaping to their feet. Tears mingled with smiles.

Fowler, however, was the first to speak "Ratchet, what happened?" He asked in a harsh tone "we were very worried. We had no news, we could not communicate with you".

The special agent broke off when he saw the doctor raised his hand and closed his eyes. A deep sadness pervaded Ratchet's grumpy figure.

"We had to face a new challenge ..." the voice seemed to stop in his throat "But now everything's fine".

Agent Fowler raised an eyebrow. He was sure that the doctor was hiding something.

"I'll call you now only because the main communication line was discontinued and has been restored recently" he looked behind as if searching for something.

"Ratchet, are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack all members of the team are doing well" said the doctor. But he was nervous, worried. Now Fowler had the certainty that the old mech was hiding something, even if he did not know exactly what.

"Our planet is now again able to produce life and several Autobots scattered among the stars have returned home" paused "the reconstruction proceeds faster and faster and soon we will be able to afford to visit us," he concluded with a smile veiled bitterness.

"Yu-hu" Miko shouted, jumping. She grabbed Raf for his hands and they began to spin around until they fall to the ground.

The three kids smiled, smiled to tears. Even June Fowler and smiled.

"How soon could we be with you?" Jack asked finally.

"A few days ... a week at most" said Ratchet "Now I have to say goodbye. I will call you in a couple of days to organize your trip" and with that the screen went black.

The teenagers were so happy. They would reach the Autobots for a special tour on their home planet, they would all be together again, like a real family.

_On Cybertron ..._

It was one of the most difficult conversations of his long life. Look into the eyes of the children, Ms. Darby and Agent Fowler, their human family, and lie was tearing apart Ratchet's spark.

As soon as the screen went black, the doctor put his hands on the sides of the keyboard, closed his optics and ran a hand across his face. Then he felt a slight pressure on the left shoulder. He looked up and saw the smiling face of Arcee. Her smile hid her deep and inconsolable sadness.

And Ratchet knew it.

"You did the right thing my friend" she said with sincerity.

"I could not tell our human friends about Optimus with a sterile conversation on line ..." seemed to prove the white and red mech.

"In a few days they will be here and all will be revealed ... they'll understand" added Arcee, without much conviction. Then she walked away, leaving Ratchet solo.

"I hope so ... I really hope so" the doctor whispered, more to himself than to his fellow soldier and friend.

* * *

**_To the one person who asked me: at least, I have decided to left out the part that you, my friend, can see in the movie TFP: Predacons rising. Please, review. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry if some of my words or my intentions were misunderstood. Maybe it's because of my language problem ... anyway ... my friend, now you understand why I omitted the part of the film from the previous chapter? Ok ... and yet, I never thought of an alternative end**__** for TPF: Predacons rising.**_

* * *

**_Chapter three: an alien world_**

Time was propitious and, as promised, Ratchet came in contact with Agent Fowler to prepare the visit of the humans on the planet of the Autobots.

The kids were no longer in the skin. The evening before departure, the three teenagers could not get to sleep. Each of them imagined what would happen the next day, how it would be to see again their respective guardians and the rest of Team Prime, they wondered what they would do during their stay on the alien planet.

Even June and Fowler couldn't hide their excitement for the upcoming " out door vacation". Nurse Darby wondered what he would have to pack, while the Special Agent thought about what he would visit on another planet.

The night passed quickly, but not enough for the kids. The three fell asleep just after midnight, while still talking about what they would discuss with their alien friends.

June opened the door where Jack, Miko and Raf were now sleeping. She arranged the blankets of the young Japanese and the little hackers and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead, before turning off the light, wish a sweet night the three teenagers and head to her room for a well-deserved, though short, rest.

* * *

On Cybertron, also the Autobots struggled to get to sleep. They were all gathered in the main hall of their base. They had imagined the new structure where they lived rather than a headquarters, but a real home, a safe and friendly place to return after a day of hard and productive work, a place where they can gather together to share daily joys and sorrows.

But the thing that most felt at that moment was not so much the warmth of a home, as the cold emptiness that Optimus' untimely demise of had left.

The six Autobots were sitting around a huge table. The chair at the head table, the chair of their Prime, was empty: no one had dared to sit in the place that had been occupied by Optimus until a few days before. In front of each of them was a glass of high grade, but only the two wreckers they had consumed a part of it. The rest was left intact.

Ratchet was the one who broke the silence. He took a sip of the contents of his glass, set it down on the table and cleared his throat "The kids will be here tomorrow".

The rest of the team looked up at the good doctor.

"There is no easy way to tell it to our human friends" Smokescreen pointed out, going right to the chase.

"I think the best choice is that you, Ratchet, will tell them" said Arcee.

The doctor just nodded, before returning to stare at the now empty glass.

"It will be a tough day tomorrow" the sound of the chair that moved back attracted the attention of all present "I suggest you to rest. Good night everyone" and he walked with a slow and tired pace towards his quarters.

The rest of the team followed the example of the doctor and every one of them went to thier own rooms to rest. None of them succeeded with the plan.

* * *

The next day, at dawn, the three teenagers were ready to leaving. Agent Fowler had procured five spacesuits very similar to the one used by Jack on his first trip to Cybertron. These suits, however, was even lighter and more comfortable.

They took a few personal belongings and food. The trip would last a few days but on a planet made of metal inhabited by metal people, would have been very difficult to find organic food. Still, the Earth remained at your deck space.

At the agreed time, the well-known green vortex appeared in front of five humans. The kids crossed it without hesitation, with enthusiasm. June was almost hesitant. Agent Fowler took her hand and together they crossed the space bridge.

* * *

On the other side, Team Prime had gathered to welcome the arrival of the five humans. The feelings that the group of Autobots felt were mixed. They were happy because they would meet the kids, Ms. Darby and Special Agent Fowler. They were sad because their leader, their friend, their brother Optimus wasn't there with them to share this happiness.

The portal of the space bridge opened in front of them. After a few moments three small and leaping figures appeared in the bottom of the green tube. Jack, Miko and Raf catapulted themself towards their guardians, before turning their attention to the rest of the Team.

Soon after, the two adults made their appearance.

* * *

The joy of being together again for a few moments masked the absence of the biggest and most massive figure of Team Prime.

Jack was to give voice to what all five humans were wondering "Sorry ... where is Optimus? ".

The boy could not help but notice the sad and hurt looks that the six Autobots were exchanging. They were the same eyes that Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee had when they returned from the center of the Earth after defeating Unicron. They were the same eyes that Jack had seen on the face of the Autobots after agent Fowler had reported the destruction of the outpost Omega One.

Now the silence was unnerving Jack. He held his arms stretched along the body, but his fists clenched. His face is wrinkled, his eyebrows drew near, his mouth twisted, he stared at Ratchet and, in an annoyed tone, repeated the question "I asked ... where – is - Optimus? ".

* * *

**_Odio quando mi portano ad odiare... (Iodio - Bluvertigo)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I translated this chap yesterday evening, but I couldn't put it on line, 'cause a problem on the server ... I don't know and who cares now! I hope you'll enjoy your reading ;)_**

* * *

_**Chapter four: revelation**_

None of the six Autobots uttered a word. Wheeljack and Bulkhead, after having exchanged a fleeting glance, stared at a point not well defined up. Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen didn't detached eyes from the ground. Ultra Magnus remained impassive, while Ratchet seemed undecided what to do.

"Well ... so? Where is Big Boss?" asked vehemently Miko, crossing her hands on the chest, her left foot beating rhythmically on the ground.

Even Jack had his arms crossed now and looked quizzically the group of Autobots in front of them. Raf pushed his glasses up on his nose and watch with attendant staring at Bumblebee.

Even nurse Darby and Special Agent Fowler anxiously awaiting the answer to this simple question.

Then, suddenly, they heard a distant roar of jets that grew more and more intense until it was so close that forced the five humans to cover their ears with their hands. There was the sound of transformation then a loud thud. The group of humans and Autobots turned to the big figure just arrived on the scene.

"M-Me-Megatron?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Megatron 2.0'd say ... " whispered Miko.

"Megatronus, kid" the huge mech corrected the two teenagers.

"Megatronus?" Raf let out, interrupting his silence.

"Yes, young man. Megatron does not exist anymore ... and with him, not even the Decepticons" explained with unusual sweetness the former warlord.

"But if you're ... if you're back Megatronus then Optimus is again Orion Pax? "Raf took courage and referred directly to the powerful gray mech.

Megatronus smiled. But it was a sad smile "No, young human" then his eyes for a moment stared at Ratchet, who nodded "Optimus ... Orion is one with the All Spark now".

"Wait a minute ... I do not understand "interjected Miko.

"No. .. cannot be "Jack said with trembling voice. The boy looked from Megatronus to the one who had been in recent years his guardian, his partner, his best friend. And in Arcee's eyes, full of tears, Jack had his answer.

"Optimus cannot ... should not be ... " the teenager could not finish the sentence.

"Dead" Arcee finished for him with a faint voice.

The news caught totally unprepared the humans. Raf began sobbing, while hot tears running down his face. Even Miko couldn't suppress her sadness. The two kids were embraced by June. The three wept in silence.

Agent Fowler remained impassive at first. Then he passed his hand slowly over his face and shook his head several times. The words that were coming out of his mouth were too faint to be heard by others, but their tone expressed sadness.

Jack, till that moment, had stood still, with his arms crossed over the chest and chin facing up, proud. The news broke his posture and the boy seemed to crumple to the ground. Arcee immediately reached out a hand towards the young, but Bumblebee held her back. Jack needed his space.

He sat down on the ground, put his arms around his legs and put his head between his knees. After a few moments were audible light sobs. Then the boy's shoulders began to rise and fall in a frantic pace and Jack gave vent to his sadness and despair.

Only Ratchet moved. He walked over to Jack and stroked him gently on his back with his big finger. The boy looked up. His eyes were red and shiny. With a sudden gesture he turned and grabbed the doctor's finger, clung to him as if his life depended on it.

Ratchet, moved, lifted him and approached him to his chest "It'll be all right Jack" he whispered.

Suddenly the boy stopped crying, wiped the tears with his sleeve and asked,"How did it happen?".

"Jack ... I do not think ... " tried to answer the doctor.

"I want to know ... I need to know "the boy said with vehemence.

"We need to know" Miko pointed out with determination.

"Yes Ratchet ... we need to know, "he concluded Raf albeit with a small voice.

The doctor saw that the same plea also appeared in the eyes of June and Agent Fowler.

He sighed deeply as he leaned on the ground Jack "All right ... I believe it is your right to know, "he concluded finally Ratchet" But not here. Let's go inside our house ... ".

Humans and team members Prime walked slowly towards the entrance of the new base. Only Megatronus stood.

Bumblebee noticed the big mech "Are not you coming?" He asked.

Megatronus nodded and followed the young warrior.

* * *

_Within - in the main hall_

The room was big, but bare. In the center was a huge table with chairs around them equally huge, big enough and strong to support the weight of the Autobots and Megatronus. There were two large openings, two windows, from which you could see the skyline of Cybertron and in the background, its two beautiful moons. The walls were empty. All but one, which was hanging from the Star Saber, Optimus' sword. Jack was pervaded by a deep sense of sadness when his eyes fell on the relic of the Primes. Arcee knelt beside him, put her arm around his shoulder and whispered "Come on partners ... Come with me".

For a moment the young man's face appeared a slight smile, but it was an immediate recall.

Shortly after they all found themselves seated. The kids were sitting on the smooth surface of the table, each of them in front of their guardian, while June and Fowler sat down between Ratchet and Smokescreen Megatronus had a moment's hesitation. Ultra Magnus immediately noticed the uncertainty in the former leader of the Decepticons and with a hand gesture invited him to take a seat next to him.

Once they were all seated, the doctor put his elbows on the table, clasped fingers of hands, closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly.

And so he began to tell. Each of the Autobots told his side of the story. Wheeljack told the extraordinary way in which Optimus was able to retrieve the All Spark, Smokescreen told of how he and Magnus were attacked by the Predacons and explained how he Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee miraculously escaped the fury of Megatron controlled by Unicron, Bumblebee explained their plan to come between the army of the undead and the Well of the All Spark. Ratchet said as Optimus had released the energy of the All Spark within the matrix of leadership and as none of them was aware of what their leaders had done. Arcee reported last words of Optimus and how, to see him fly into the Well, the femme swore she had seen a smile on the face of his friend.

Smokescreen, finally, described the fountain of colored sparks coming from the Well "One of those sparks danced in front of us ... had a blue and red color ... "I'm sure it was Optimus".

The team couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Humans listened, deeply moved, to the story of the Autobots. Even Megatronus had been overwhelmed by strong emotions. He stood motionless, his eyes closed, his head resting on his hands.

Silence reigned in the enormous room. Then Jack, without saying anything, stood up, jumped off the table and walked to the room in which he, Miko and Raf would spend the nights. June hinted to follow him, but Arcee stopped her "Let me handle this".

Mrs Darby nodded and sat back down next to the agent Fowler.

The femme found Jack on his cot, lying on his side. With his hands he hugged his head. Arcee walked over and gently stroked the back of his head with one finger.

"Jack ... there is one thing I must tell you ... " whispered his formers guardian "I might know a way you could put you in touch with Optimus ... ".

* * *

**_I take a little time to the bibliographic research ... it will all be clear later! Meanwhile, if anyone has any ideas on som e_****_Orion's / Optimus'_****_ memories , I'm ready toiuse them! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ School is started and I'm more free now that my children aren't at home for 8 hours! And today is even my free day 'cause I had to work in the weekend :(_**

**_Halo, Trasformette... I put some very light OP/RC in this chapter... It's a star! I hope you like it! _**

* * *

**Chapter five: the contact**

The boy immediately set sitting in bed with a sudden spring. It was a movement so quick and unexpected that even the veteran femme warrior was caught completely off guard.

On Jack's face broke a smile. But he regained his composure immediately. His face was the mirror of determination ... in a sense that expression remembered to Arcee Optimus ' same one. Now she understood why Ratchet had said that Jack remembered their leader. Now She understood why Prime had chosen the boy as temporary guardian of the key of Vector Sigma.

"Are you joking, Arcee, do you?" Jack asked, leaning toward his former guardian and partners.

"On Cybertron a story said that, on the edge of the Well of the AllSpark, if a mech or a femme desires intensely it and have faith in our creator, Primus could put you in contact with any spark you want to see" explained the femme.

"And do you believe that could be true even for a human? Do you think this story is real?"asked with concern the young human.

"I don't know Jack" Arcee took the teenager's hands and squeezed them with her "But one thing is sure: Optimus believed it ... and Optimus never lied ... never! " ended with the determination Autobot femme "Now it's too late Jack. Try o rest" said Arcee, as she stood up and approached the door.

She was about to cross the door when Jack's voice forced her to stop. The boy was talking more to himself than to her friend.

"It's true ... he never lied " whispered the boy, as he lay down again in the bed with his arms behind the head and the gaze upwards.

Arcee hesitated for a moment. The right hand was leaning against the door and on her face appeared an insecure smile "Good night, Jack" she whispered "Sweet dreams!" And she went out, closing the door gently.

That night Jack's sleep was haunted by memories. He seemed to remember his first encounter with the Autobots, the first match with Airachnid, the meeting with Megatron in the mine, his first trip to Cybertron, the fear of losing Optimus once and for all.

The dreams, however, were confused and not well defined. Only one remained vivid in his memory.

Jack was on the roof of the outpost Omega One. It was sunset and the orange color of the sun stretched across the desert. It was a beautiful view. Then Jack heard someone calling his name. At first he did not understand who he was, the figure in the background was blurred. As the boy approached, however, the big picture became more crisp and clear. Optimus was in his previous frame, before his "almost-death". He was calling him. Jack smiled and tried to get closer to the Autobot leader. But as the boy tried to get closer and more Optimus walked away. Until the big mech dissolved in the dust and Jack was alone again, with his right hand extended to nowhere.

Jack awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. He ran his hand over his sweaty forehead and sighed. Then he looked around and saw that both Raf Miko who were soundly sleeping. The two moons of Cybertron were lowering in the horizon. It was very early morning. The guy got out of bed with bare feet and left the room. He crossed the great hall of the table, giving a quick look at the Star Saber, and walked to Arcee's room.

Even his partner was deeply asleep. The light of the moon shone on her frame and made her even more fascinating.

Jack had never be in Arcee's room before. He take a look around. It was a simple roome, a desk with a chair in the corner and some shelves. A holopicture took the boy's attention.

It was Optimus' picture. The Prime was smiling. Jack remembered when Miko took that imagine. She said to Optimus to assume a sexy pose. The Prime searched on the web and the a smile spread on his face. He didn't seem piss off or imbarassed. Arcee was. When Miko told her the picture was a present for her.

He took in his hands the photo and smiled.

"Hmm ... what happens? " Thefemme Autobot got up still not fully awake. Then she focused on the situation, "Jack?! What are you doing in my room? " she asked in surprise.

"You have to take me to the Well of the AllSpark ... now!" the young human said flatly.

"What? But Jack what that means?" Confusion in Arcee's words was clear.

"I have to get in touch with Optimus" began with a certain amount of turmoil the raven boy. Now Arcee was beginning to worry. She put her hands on Jack's shoulders and said "Now calm down. It's very early in the morning. Perhaps it would be better to go back to sleep and then tom ... ".

"Do not tell me what to do or not to do! Take me to the Well ... NOW!" Jack cried, stamping his feet on the ground and waving his fists in front of him.

Arcee ran a hand over the face and, resigned, she said, "Ok ... let's go!".

They crossed the large common room and found their way blocked by the imposing figure of Megatronus.

The only thing the big mech said was "I'm coming with you!" then he stepped aside and the three went together towards the goal.

The journey to the Well of the AllSpark was very short, only lasted a few minutes. The moons were almost completely disappeared below the horizon and the new dawn was illuminating the surrounding landscape.

For Jack the Well, one of the holiest places on Cybertron, seemed only a huge hole in the ground. He walked over to its edge and looked down.

It was a really deep hole. But the bottom of the pit was not as dark as he had imagined. The bottom was lit and the light was accompanied by a feeling of warmth and life.

"Wow ... it is magnificent "Jack let out, amazed by so much beauty.

"Yes .. magnificent! " whispered the Autobot femme as she knelt next to her human friend.

They stayed here observing that wonderful show for a few minutes in silence, the warmth of all those lives. Even Megatronus stood in silence to contemplate the spectacle of light and heat.

Then Jack sat down close to the edge, his legs crossed and eyes closed. He put his hands on the lap, and, as Arcee told him, he focused intently on Optimus. He then began to whisper a prayer to the creator of all Cybertronians, Primus. Arcee tried several times to grasp the meaning of the words of Jack, but to no avail.

But words had to be very convincing because after a few minutes of nothing, a loud roar came directly from the bottom of the Well.

Jack opened his eyes and Arcee jumped up, positioning herself between the boy and the Well. Then a light followed by a colored trail came out from the large opening and stood a few feet up and then return quickly to the two on the edge of the abyss. Both Jack and Arcee watched the scene with mouth wide open in disbelief. They were so surprised that they didn't realize that the trail had strangely familiar colors.

The light made several changes. It spent whirling around Megatronus, patted the shoulder of Arcee and finally stopped right in front of Jack's face. The boy was not intimidated by the spark. He reached for it and the light rested on his palm continuing to slightly sway. Then, suddenly, the light became more intense and went in front of Jack's forehead.

"A-Arcee ..."said in a quavering voice the boy. Jack didn't have time to say anything else. The light became so blinding that both the Autobot femme and Megatronus had to protect thier eyes with their arm.

Then, as appeared, the light vanished, without notice.

Arcee and Megatronus saw the boy lying on the ground, unconscious. What the two had not seen was like the light was gone within Jack's body.

* * *

**_Have you ever lost someone important? Have you ever dreamed about this person? I lost my father a long time ago ... and I have never been able to dream about him, I'd love to see him back even if only in my dreams! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm waiting for have lunch... but all my family is late! So I thought to use my time in a more useful way! _**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Transition**

Jack was feeling a strange feeling, seemed to float in viscid matter. He was not scared, he felt no fear. He was just very curious. The light around him would not let him see nothing but the huge white space around. Then, in the distance, a figure, that vaguely resembled a huge metal being well known to him, was getting more and more clear. Instinctively he tried to head to the individual, but there was no need strive. An invisible force was taking him right toward that being. And as he approached, the young man realized that he was in front of a Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon was not yet possible to figure out.

The force that was making him float suddenly vanished and Jack found himself with his feet firmly on the ground. The robot was to be gigantic, seemed even bigger Optimus and Megatron 2.0.

His face was serious, but good. In a sense, he reminded Ratchet. And he had to be as old as the doctor, maybe more. On his face he wore a kind of long metal beard that made him look wise and just.

"Jackson Darby" the old bot chanted the name of the boy with his deep voice "It 'a long time that I want to meet you!".

"Who... are you?" asked the now frightened young man.

"You knew my best student, the one who was worthy of the Matrix of Leadership" said the ancient being.

"Alpha Trion" Jack said softly, "You are Optimus' master, the chief archivist of the Hall of Records" his tone became more secure.

"Exactly young human" a hint of a smile appeared on the mech's face "Orion told me so much about you".

"Orion? Optimus is here? Where? "The boy, caught by surprise, began to look for the one who almost considered a father, turning his head left and right several times "I need to talk to him one last time ... " finally said the boy sadly.

"You're not here to talk with my student" decreed Alpha Trion.

Jack's hopes were wiped out by the latter statement. His shoulders slumped, his eyes became glossy and he couldn't meet the gaze of the archivist.

"You're here to start a trip, young man" said the former mentor of the Prime.

"Starting a trip?" Jack repeated, confused.

"A journey into memories..." Alpha Trion was more and more enigmatic.

"Into the memories of who?" Now Jack was almost annoyed by all the mystery.

"Orion Pax" finally decreed the ancient Cybertronian.

Arcee was scared, upset.

"Jack please answer me" the Autobot femme repeated for the umpteenth time as she shook the lifeless body of his former partner. Then she felt a slight pressure on the right shoulder.

"Ratchet is coming ... with the boy's mother" Megatronus tried to reassure her.

It was amazing how the former leader of the Decepticons had changed in such a short time. Now he seemed kind, caring, compassionate ... all qualities that once belonged to a certain Prime of whom Arcee felt damned the lack.

But there was no time for sentiment. Jack was unconscious. And the concern of dark purple and pink bot grew with each passing astrojorn.

"Orion Pax" Jack repeated, more and more confused, "But how ... what does it mean? ".

"Our creator has given me this task" said Alpha Trion.

"Primus? But what could the creator of Cybertron want from me? "Jack just couldn't understand.

"When Optimus has given you the key of Vector Sigma" said slowly the old bot as he stroked his beard "Primus was able to see in your spark ... as you call it human ... ah yes, heart " a slight smile appeared on Jack's lips before continuing to listen "You've got a pure heart, Jack. You are enclosed in the fundamental principles of freedom, equality and peace ... just as it was for Orion Pax. In you lies a leader, Jack" he concluded Alpha Trion.

"I still do not understand..." the boy said, running a hand over his head.

"My dear youngling" the face of Trion came up to Jack. The old archivist was smiling openly now "you can always learn from the past. You lived part of the past of Cybertron through the memories of Orion Pax " he paused "this journey will be useful for you to guide your country ... your planet ... toward a future of peace".

"Excuse me?" Jack said in a shrill voice "Me?! Driving Earth towards peace? ...but I'm not worthy!"

The old mech began to laugh "I've heard these words a long time ago.a young very mech had uttered them. And the he became the greatest Prime that my eyes have ever seen! Have a safe trip, dear youngling... that Primus coul watch above you!".

The figure of Alpha Trion began to become more and more faded until it disappeared into the surrounding white. Once again, Jack, scared and confused, was left alone with his thoughts.

"Jack! Jack! Answer me for Primus' sake!" all Ratchet's attempts had been in vain. June also had tried to awaken his son, but no useful result.

"I don't understand" the doctor ran a hand over his optics "There's nothing wrong with him ... all vital signs are strong and stable ... seems his consciousness has been altered in some way ... but how? " asked the doctor as he slammed his fist on the ground in frustration.

"That light ..." Megatronus' voice interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet rose and walked over to the big mech.

Arcee explained "I told Jack that maybe there was a way to get in touch with Optimus".

"And how?" asked June who till that moment had been aloof and silent.

"Through prayer" concluded Megatronus. Arcee nodded.

"Then that light appeared" continued the Autobot femme "one of the sparks of the Well ... it had a red and blue stripe and it was very bright" she looked up and continued "It started dancing around us ... I would have sworn it was ... "

"Optimus ..." Megatronus finished for her "Then the light has become so intense that it blinds us ... and, when we could open our optics, we found the boy lying on the ground, unconscious" concluded the former leader of the Decepticons, worried.

"Hmm ..." Ratchet put his hand under the chin "We must bring Jack home so I can check him more carefully"

"And then what do we do?" Said June.

"We wait" was the only reply of the good doctor.

* * *

**_I hope you like it! Next chapter? Shall the journey begins! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I started the journey into OP's memories... and I tried to put into this some pairings... read! _**

* * *

**Chapter seven: the memories - step one**

Once alone, Jack began to walk back and forth, with nervous steps. His mind was in turmoil: what does Alpha Trion meant with his prophetic words? How could he, a teenager, be the one that would lead to peace on his planet? He was just a boy...

His heart was still full of grief for Optimus' loss. But at the same time, in his deep, a certain amount of restlessness and anticipation stirred his soul.

The old chief archivist of the Hall of Records had just informed that he wuold have done a trip. In the memories, in the life, of Orion Pax.

The young human had always wanted to learn more about the Autobot leader. But Optimus had always been a very private mech. The little he knew about the past of the young archivist of Iacon, it was been told by the good doctor. And Jack was convinced that there was much, much more to discover about the shy but determined Pax.

In his heart, he thought to know better Optimus, it was tantamount to keep a piece of the big red and blue mech with him ... in his mind, in his heart ... forever.

Once again, Jack's eyes began to burn and tears went down on his face. He sat down on the floor, legs crossed, he leaned his head on his hands and, as he had done shortly before the brink of the Well of the AllSpark, he began to pray ... and to wait.

* * *

The continuous and regulate beep of the monitor was the only noise you could hear in the new med bay. Each of the presents was concerned with their own thoughts.

Ratchet was working frantically on the keyboard, trying to make sense of what was happening to the young man.

June was sitting at Jack's feet. Agent Fowler was holding her close and stroked her hair. Since the destruction of the outpost Omega One, the two humans were very close, intimate.

Miko, however, was sitting right next to the young. She held Jack's hand close to her chest, just above heart. The Japanese girl had always thought of Jack as a brother, as he thought of Raf as a little brother. But the look that she and Jack had exchanged just before crossing the ground bridge, down meant a much deeper feeling. Miko knew to love takes courage. And in this she had been cowardly.

But see his friend in those conditions, made her realize that every moment is precious and she swore to herself that, as soon as the raven boy had awakened, she would have revealed her deepest feelings.

The others were all in the same room. Pending.

Jack waited and prayed, prayed and waited, for some time. He couldn't know how long had passed since his arrival in this metaphysical place, but he seemed like an eternity. Then a sudden roar made him leap to his feet. He looked around, startled. Then he looked up and saw a bright light coming towards him. It was so intense that Jack had to close eyes and protect them with both hands.

The first moments were fast and frantic. It was like watching a movie, but with the speed quadrupled, the figures were always out of focus, the voices muffled and confused. In a few minutes, he lived what could be perhaps centuries of a life lived by someone else. The boy watched, but had no way of interacting with the surrounding environment. And he couldn't fully understand what was happening. Then the time seemed to slow, almost to a stop altogether. Again the light enveloped him, a light so strong and bright, forcing Jack to keep your eyes closed for longer than necessary.

When he was able to open them again, the time had begun to run normally. He looked around and had the feeling of being in a place unknown to him, but at the same time familiar. An environment of which he felt to be an part of living. The memories of the past life were still fresh in his mind.

"Cybertron ..." he whispered to himself. He couldn't be wrong.

Jack was in a metal world. The buildings were huge and shining. He recognized the two moons on the horizon were the same that were seen from the window of the new Autobot base.

But it was very different from Cybertron who had visited the first time with Arcee. The sun was high in the sky and the city was teeming with life. Dozens, perhaps hundreds, of metal to be populated the streets. Some of them were in their robot form. Conversing with each other, exchanged greetings or simply passed through to the sidewalks. Others were in their alt-mode and sped fast over what looked like a highway.

The scenario that Jack had in front of him was magnificent.

He was so taken by the spectacle before his eyes, that he didn't notice that one of those robotic beings was approaching. Jack was so small the big mech didn't notice him. Jack instinctively raised both arms as if he had to protect himself before being crushed. He knew it was a futile attempt. The foot of the mech would have reduced him a pulp. But this didn't happen: the foot of the mech went down the human and just nothing happened.

"Wow ... I'm kind of a ghost! " grinned the boy, fingering his body to make sure he was still in one piece.

Then a strong sense of loss pervaded the young.

"Thin Jack ..." he tried to focus on "What would Optimus do?".

He looked around for clues. A large and impressive building caught his eye. It looked old and reminded him of an old library that had once visited during a school trip. He came up with a fast pace and stopped before the huge door. But he didn't need to open it: he thought to enter the building and there he found himself inside.

The entrance was large and bright. Jack went further into the building more and more. He walked a long, high corridor. On both sides there were what looked like the doors. Then came in a huge room. On every wall there were rows and rows of datapad. That place looked like an archive ... a moment, that place WAS an archive.

"Oh my God ... The Hall of Records."

* * *

Jack's heartbeat began to speed up and the screen seemed crazy. Then silence again.

"Ratchet!" shouted in unison Miko and June, almost desperate. Both were taken to their feet and looked at the doctor with anxiety and concern about Jack's condition.

"I don't understand ... there is nothing wrong with him ... " murmured the white and red mech, still wildly pressing the keys on the computer.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe that within the famous archive of Iacon. This was where it all began. It was here that the young and inexperienced Orion Pax had become one of the greatest leaders of Cyberton. The boy didn't notice a familiar figure that was approaching.

"There you are ... youngling! " the deep voice of Alpha Trion shook Jack from his thoughts.

In the beginning, the human thought that the old mech lay referring to him. But then he noticed that the eyes of the chief archivist wasn't facing down, he was not addressed to Jack. Alpha Trion was addressing to a mech with a familiar color scheme.

That being robotic was tall, with a slender body. The upper part of his body was red, while the legs were gray and blue. The helmet, all blue, ended with two small antennas. His eyes were cerulean and compassionate.

"Do you need me ... teacher ? "asked the mech, smiling and posing on a table the data pad he was holding in his hand.

That voice, Jack knew that voice. And he had already crossed that look. It was the look blurred in the memories of that trip until now so confused, that now instead appeared sharp and clear.

In Jack's mind the puzzle was being built, piece by piece. The birth from Well, the designation as data clerk, the training archiving, the first entrance to the Hall of Records, the first meeting with Alpha Trion, the late nights in the stacks of datapads and the exits with strange mechs and femmes ... in those few minutes, Jack had relived the first part of Optimus' life, when he was Orion Pax. The boy smiled. Then he turned back to the two mechs.

He saw Alpha Trion smiled "No, my student" said, shaking his head, the old mech "It 's just that today I didn't seen you yet and I was wondering where you were" he finished, placing both hands on the hips and assuming an annoyed mock.

The young mech smiled back "I was in the old part of the archive to do research" he said.

"And, about what... if I may ask" the chief archivist raised an eyebrow curiously.

"About Cybertron's history, you know, the thirteen original Primes and how they defeated the lord of chaos, Unicron... " said shyly the younger archivist.

"Always in search of knowledge, my young student!" said with a hint of pride Alpha Trion.

"You know ... I'm curious" replied in a small voice the young mech, taking hold of the datapads that he had placed on the table.

Alpha Trion went to his student and put his arm around his shoulders. Then they walked toward the long corridor.

Jack tried to listen to the conclusion of their conversation as the two walked away.

"Your curiosity will put you in trouble sooner or later ... Orion Pax!" said the older bot.

They were the last words Jack heard, before being enveloped back by a blinding light.

* * *

**I hope you like it... tell me, please ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_The work is progressing slowly, but proceeds. This chapter is for Halo and Trasformette, I hope you like it my friends!_**

* * *

**Chapter eight: the memories - step two**

The more Ratchet tried to understand what had happened to Jack, the more the doctor understood to be at an impasse. The boy was now unconscious for hours, stable but unconscious. And no plain explanation. The old mech was angry, frustrated, annoyed ... desperate. He could clearly see on humans' and Arcee's face concern and dismay. Once again he tried to give a rational interpretation of the data that read on the screen and once again had to admit to not having it. He closed his eyes, he ran for the umpteenth time his hand over his face and shook his head. Then hit the keyboard with his fist and continued his hectic data analysis.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and slowly lowered his hand. The blinding light that had enveloped him had faded and he could see again what surrounded him. He recognized once again the Hall of Records. He was in a kind of office. But it wasn't day anymore. The building, which until a few minutes before was bright because of the sun's light, now appeared quiet, dark and gloomy, almost ghostly. The only lights that Jack could see were those of the monitor and the only noise that could be heard was that of the server that turned wildly, storing data.

"What are you still doing here?" A voice entirely foreign distracted the boy from his wanderings with the eyes.

"Hmm?" Was the only audible response. Jack identified the source of the noise: a mech sitting at a workstation.

"I asked: what are you still doing here?" repeated, with a sarcastic note, the new mech. Jack watched him best: he was a not very tall bot, white and black. He hadn't eyes, he had a visor on his face and he had a mischievous smile. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed on the other bot.

The mech at the workstation initially had his back and he was looking at a screen on which passed through thousands of data. To Jack they reminded to a scene from the movie The Matrix.

When the data clerk turned around, the young human recognized him at once: Orion Pax.

On the face of the young archivist appeared a slight smile. Then he got up from his chair and he made a movement as if to stretch: he stretched his arms upward and clasped his hands above his head, then leaned back, causing a slight noise of his joints. Jack smiled.

"Freedom is every Cybertronian's right!" They were the first words that Orion Pax turned to the mech who seemed to be his friend.

"What?" asked the astonished black and white mech.

Orion laughed lightly "These are the words uttered by Megatronus ... or better, Megatron ".

"Mega ... what? " asked more and more confused the other mech.

"Me-ga-tron" Orion chanted as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the bot "A gladiator of Kaon. I read about him in the Grid. I was impressed by his speeches about freedom and equality for all Cybertronians ... no caste, no restrictions ... ".

"I don't like that light in your eyes Orion. I know you too well ... and I know that you get in trouble, " said the stranger mech, becoming serious.

"Come on, Jazz! We're just talking!" Orion also became serious "But I guess I'll have to talk with Alpha Trion later".

"Oh no ... not today, not tonight!" Jazz, this was the name of the mech, pushed Orion out of the studio, along the corridor to the entrance of the Hall of Records.

"Now you and I go away from here and we head straight to Maccadama" Jazz said, as he gave one last push to Orion out the door.

This time Jack wasn't wrapped in the familiar white light. The background around him became hazy and, when it became clear all over again, he found himself in a totally different place.

At first glance it reminded him of one of those infamous bar he had seen in many movies: the air was heavy and a light curtain of smoke permeated the environment. Tens of mechs and femmes were sitting at the tables alone or with friends and sipping colorful drinks, laughing, shouting, singing. In one of the tables in the back of the room Jack saw Orion and Jazz. He floated up to them and started to listen to their conversation.

"Relax Pax ... you're here to drink and have fun ... and maybe meet new people ... " Jazz winked at his friend sitting right in front of him. For his part, Orion merely raised an eyebrow and launched to Jazz a reproving look. Then he smiled and took a sip from the glass, until then he had held in his hand. Then he kept his gaze for a few seconds to one of the tables on the other side of the room. Not only the young human, but also the black and white mech noticed it.

"Mhmm ... have you seen something interesting " Jazz chuckled " Or should I say... someone? ".

Jack tried to make his way through the giant robotic and he was finally able to see what had caught Pax's attention.

At that table sat three, no four, femmes. One of them had all pink and chrome-plated frame, one was orange and red, one dark blue and one ... Jack couldn't help but notice how one of them looked incredibly as Arcee. A moment? That femme WAS Arcee. He could recognize her friend and guardian among a thousand!

"'So... do you wanna have some fun? Do we want to make a little wager, don't we? " The playful tone of Jazz Jack distract the boy from his careful observation.

"What kind of fun?" Orion asked, watching his friend with a Decepticon's grin oh his face.

"The kind that I bet a glass of high grade that you'll never know the name of one of those four beautiful femmes sitting over there!" Jazz came a few problems to point directly to the four in the back. The confusion was such that in any case no one noticed.

Orion seemed to hesitate for a moment. He stared for a few seconds the group, then turned to Jazz and said "I bet I get out of here with the code of the comlink one of the four. But ... who loses will be the slave of the other to an internal jorn-end! " Concluded defiantly Pax as he stared at his friend, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jazz didn't hesitate and stretched out his hand toward the young archivist "Gone!" Ruled as he shook Orion's hand.

The data clerk then drank in one gulp the drinks before standing up and heading towards the table of femmes with a mischievous smile on his lips.

With ease, Orion crossed the room and approached the table. He said something, but Jack at that time was too far away to hear the words spoken by the red and blue mech. He saw, however, that the four femmes began to smile. A second later, Orion was sitting at the table with them, sipping a strange purple liquid in their company.

Jack found the scene quite extravagant: he had never thought of Optimus as a heartbreaker, just the thought seemed him really strange.

He thought that this was further proof that he and Prime were not so similar. Jack had always had problems in approaching the opposite sex, excluding Miko. Orion instead seemed confident.

From what Jack could see the pink and chrome femme (the name had to be Elita) was particularly interested in Orion. The young human could see it from the way in which the femme stood beside the young archivist, by the brief and fleeting contacts that she procured. He noted, however, that Orion's interested was always turned to Arcee. And every time he looked at her, she looked down, intimidated. The conversation ranged over various topics, most of which Jack ignored. Then the evening ended with Elita that communicated to Orion the code of her comlink.

The four femmes saluted and stood up, leaving Orion alone for a while. The young clerk stared at the glass in front of him. Then he started to smile when he heard someone cheering: it was Jazz.

"Well done, our dear femme magnet" said the black and white mech sitting down next to his friend and throwing an arm around his shoulders "I guess I owe you a glass of highgrade."

"Eh no, my old friend" said Orion while got unstuck Jazz "I think you owe me your services for a jorn-end!".

"But don't you just have obtained the comlink of that sexy femme?" Jazz was looking for a way to escape "Are you going to call her, aren't you?".

"I do not know. Maybe!" said Pax while turning over that code in his hands" For now I have other things on my mind".

"That Megatron and his ideas ... " ruled Jazz " Not good, Orion ! "

" Actually, I'm referring to the purple and pink femme with which I attempted to speak for the entire evening and which I was only able to figure out the name ... " He paused " Arcee ..." he whispered Orion " A beautiful name. .. isn't it? And her eyes ! She has beautiful big eyes ... " .

"Are you falling in love Orion Pax?" asked Jazz with a disgusted face .

"Me? Falling in love? " Orion began to laugh" Of course not! " he sipped a part of his drink " And, as I have already said, I have other things on my mind!".

Jazz looked at him quizzically , but said nothing . He waited for his friend to continue.

"Freedom and equality my friend! " said Pax while the smile disappeared from his face.

Jazz raised his glass "To freedom ! To equality ... and to Arcee !" he said touching his glass with Orion's one.

The young clerk smiled and drank the last sip of his drink.

* * *

Jack had been a silent witness. The evening was strange, but fun. The only thing that annoyed Jack was that Arcee had never told him about his meeting with Orion Pax. Perhaps his former guardian didn't remember that young archivist she saw one evening in a bar. Or maybe it was one of those many things that her friend didn't want to let anyone know. As Jack put all these questions, he was again wrapped in the usual light and everything around him faded ... again.

* * *

**Now I'll go to read Exodus to take some inspirations for the next chapter... **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here's a new chapter. I know, I'm updating slowly, but I need time for this story. So, please, have mercy!_**

* * *

**Chapter nine: the memories - step three**

Arcee could no longer stay next to Jack. Nor could stay in a crowded room. So she went into the large room of the table and sat on the ledge of the large window staring at the two large moons of Cybertron. A sense of sadness and helplessness filled her. Then she looked away from the scene. Her eyes rested briefly on the large sword hanging on the wall and, without she could realize it, a tear furrowed her cheek. At times like these Optimus would know what to say, what to do. He did something to keep the team together. He was the glue and the soul of Team Prime ... but now Optimus was gone. Forever. The Autobot femme thought about the loss of the most important mech in her life .And Arcee was beginning to think that she was loosing Jack too. His spark wouldn't hold even the loss of his partner, friend and human brother.

The white light faded again. And Jack found himself in the Hall of Records. Again.

These space-time jumps weren't annoying, but they left to him a few seconds of disorientation.

He recovered quickly and noticed that he was in an office, large and old, very different from what he was in the night before. Rows and rows of ... datapad were stacked everywhere. And on the big desk was a thick book that hid part of the big bearded mech who was sitting there.

"This must be Alpha Trion's study" said in a low voice the young human as he continued to look around, curious.

The old bearded mech was holding what appeared to be a stylus and he didn't look away from the impressive book in front of him. He had an air of someone who was waiting for something.

A shrill ringing broke the silence of the room.

**The bell** thought Jack.

"Come!" said in a deep voice the chief archivist. Through the door appeared the unsure form of Orion Pax.

It wasn't a real conversation. Orion talked and Alpha Trion mostly listened. The topic was Megatron and his revolutionary ideas. Orion told his teacher that he kept correspondence with the gladiator of Kaon. Orion expressed his concern about recent attacks that were taking place in different parts of the planet. He talked about how this faction called Decepticons claimed all those deaths and about how they had repeatedly stated to act in the name of Megatron. Trion just listened thoughtfully, with his elbows on the desk and his hands folded in front of him.

"What do you think, my student?" then the master asked gravely.

"I believe that Megatron is not responsible for such acts of terrorism" Orion took a pause "I think his cause... our cause... should continue " said with conviction Pax, clenching his right fist in front of the chest.

The old archivist merely raised an eyebrow and mutter "Our cause? Interesting …".

When the young clerk left the office clerk, the old mech sighed deeply. He picked up the stylus that he had placed on the table when Orion arrived, he opened the big book and began to write on it.

Jack approached the mech bearded in trying to see what he was writing. But it was written in a language unknown to him and he couldn't understand the meaning.

After a while, the old bot leaned back the stylus on the desk, slowly closed the book, narrowed his eyes, crossed his fingers of the hands in front of him and whispered "Primus, watch over this youngling!".

Then Jack began to fluctuate. And the time sped up again, as in the beginning of his strange journey. Everything was blurred again, places that were not defined, the voices muffled and distant. And, as before, time slowed and stopped. In Jack's mind everything became clear. He relived Orion's nights at the screen, talking to Megatron, he had attended the first meeting with the gladiator, their exchange of views and the evolution of their friendship.

Then the white light faded away like mist in the morning and in its place appeared a large and majestic, but at the same time gloomy, place. The smell of death permeated that environment. The young man could smell it. Jack looked around, and he seemed to be in a picture he had seen in the history books: the Colosseum of Rome.

The screams of different mech made him lay eyes toward the center of the big arena. A mech gray, looking as imposing as familiar, was at the center of the ring with his arms raised up. At his feet there was another mech, dead, torn in two. The crowd began to chant a motto ... a name: Megatron.

Jack realized that he was in Kaon. He saw Orion sitting in the stands. Then he saw him get up and head towards the exit. Jack followed him. The young clerk was heading towards what looked like the entrance to the gladiators. On the door there was a mech that Jack immediately recognized: Soundwave. Shortly after he made his appearance Megatron and the three crossed the big door. Jack followed them to listen to their conversations.

"We have an audience with the high council!" said Orion with enthusiastic voice.

"Brother, I knew you'd be a great asset to our cause. Not only, you have spread our ideas through the grid , but now you bring before governors of Cyberton ... in front of people ... and they will listen to us this time " said Megatron, with a little too vehemently.

Jack paused to look at the features of the big mech. Megatron of those times was impressive and awe-inspiring with his mass. But his gaze wasn't bad, his eyes were a deep blue. He had something vaguely familiar ...

"I have to ask you a question ... brother" said Orion, with a worried look "and you have to answer me honestly".

"Sure, brother!" Megatron stopped and folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you behind those attacks? Are you responsible for all those deaths? "Orion hadn't turned around, he went straight to the point.

Megatron began to laugh "I? A terrorist?" His laughter stopped. Now he was annoyed. And why would I perform actions like that? ".

The answer seemed to satisfy Orion's curiosity, but the young mech said nothing, simply nodded, "I'll send you the exact time for the audience, brother".

Then the two greeted each other mechs.

Before disappearing again in that light, Jack could hear Megatron whispered something to Soundwave "Follow him ... I don't know how much I can trust him ... ".

Jack's anger for a moment took over. Then everything, even his anger, melted away in the white and intense light. It was time for another trip.

* * *

**So, tell me what you're thinking and review! NOW! ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I was so busy these days... work, work and work. And a new addiction to our family: the kitten, Zoe! I have my hands soooo full!_**

* * *

**Chapter ten: the memories - step four**

Jack's heartbeat increased its pace again and, for a moment, the monitor, to which he was connected, went mad. Miko grabbed the young man's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Hot tears started rolling down her face "Don't leave me ... please ... " she whispered as she kissed Jack's fingertips.

Then, as before, everything returned to normal within a few seconds. And as it had been for the previous episode, Ratchet didn't know how to explain all this.

The monotonous beep beep of the monitor returned to fill the silence of the room, along with the incessant typing on the buttons of the good doctor.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, he found himself in a big, very big, room, full of mechs and femmes, of any shape and size. The boy was among the huge crowd and looked around, dazed. It looked like an ocean of metallic bodies swaying here and there, each trying to keep up that position, or to conquer a better one, towards the front rows.

In front of all those Cybertronians, there were those who, according to Jack's opinion, had to be the members of the High Council. Each of them had a podium and a gavel. And it was the sound of a gavel that hit one of the podiums that attracted the attention of the raven teenager.

A respectful silence suddenly filled the huge room. The session was about to begin.

The mech that used the gavel began to speak. His voice was deep and old.

"We are here today in the light of the acts of violence that have occurred in different parts of our planet" he paused and continued, carefully survey the crowd "Those acts are leading us to the brink of a civil war" paused again "In addition, we are here to prove the legitimacy of the caste system. A system legitimately approved by this council and supported by our Prime, Sentinel. A system, until now, that has shown no failures".

Then he became even more serious "As you know, our Prime is missing. We believe he is alive and well and we hope he will be back with us soon".

Another member of the High Council interrupted the speech, but the moderator didn't flinch and invited everyone to stay calm.

"The Gladiator of Kaon, Megatron, was accused of the kidnapping of our Prime" he said, holding his arm and pointing to the big gray mech "Presented to us, Megatron. What have you got to say for yourself, Megatron? ".

"I'm here as requested by this sacred council" said the former gladiator. Then began a series of exchanges between Megatron and the moderator.

The former Decepticon leader told his story in front of the High Council and all Cybertronians in the great room. He concluded his story, thanking Orion Pax and the members of the Council.

No one had noticed Pax until that moment, when the huge gray mech pointed at him with the big hand. Orion, until then, had remained in silence, in a secluded part of the great room. He was leaning against the wall, watching and listening carefully.

" Are you the leader of that faction who call themself Decepticons and that is attacking different parts of our planet? " Another of the councilors asked vehemently .

"Decepticons ? Hmm interesting name" Megatron replied, smiling mischievously .

"Interesting maybe because you were the one who coined that name! " Accused the same counselor.

"No, I don't have to do with either the Decepticons or with the terrorist" Megatron said, rising to his full height. He Ttowered over almost everyone present, including Orion Pax.

"Don't move accusations, if you have no proof!" concluded, angrily, former gladiator.

Jack was distracted by the arrival on the scene of Soundwave. He didn't realize that Orion Pax had left his secluded place close to the wall and had moved to the center of the room, at the foot of the members of the High Council, right next to Megatron. When he began to speak, the boy jerked his head and listened attentively to the words of the young clerk date.

They were right words and full of pity and compassion. Freedom for all, equality for all, this was what Pax was asking.

The image of the young mech with arms raised up, his fists clenched and his gaze determined, would have remained in the memory of Jack for eternity.

A fire pervaded the young human, and without realizing it, he had joined the rest of the crowd that he pronounced with a loud voice, "Autobots! Autobots! Autobots!".

He raised and lowered his fist to the rhythm of the crowd.

Then Jack turned his gaze towards Megatron. And, in that moment, he recognized the leader of the Decepticons. The big mech looked at Orion Pax, his friend, his brother, with wrath and anger. Orion also noticed it. The smile that until that moment the young data clerk had on his face, slowly faded and gave way to a hurt and confused look.

The hammer of the moderator was able to bring the silence in the room only after several minutes.

He spoke harsh words of condemnation against Orion and Megatron. The old mech attributed to the young archivist a great responsibility for the current situation on Cybertron.

Jack saw the reactions of the two mechs. Orion looked down at the floor, his shoulders slumped and his attitude became that of a person humble and respectful toward authority Megatron, however, looked at one by one the members of the board, defiantly, hands resting on her hips and chest out, ready for action.

Then the unexpected happened "The caste system has failed ... and we have been blind not to see it".

Jack saw Orion and Megatronus exchange a look of astonishment. Then turned their attention back to the Council.

The moderator continued with his speech, "As all you know, the Matrix of Leadership is long-lost" from the crowd stood a slight murmur "The sacred artifact is the only one who can guide us in these times of crisis and it is imperative that it is found" he paused. On Megatron's face, Jack could read the longing to be chosen for this mission. Pax remained impassive.

"Orion Pax! We place upon you this quest!" declared the old consuleor.

The room fell into an eerie silence.

The trembling and unsure voice of Orion was barely audible "EE-Excuse me?".

The moderator continued despite the incredulity of the young mech "You'll find the Matrix of Leadership. Arise Optimus Prime!".

* * *

The minutes became hours. And Jack's condition hadn't improved. But they were even worse. Ratchet worked frantically to find a solution. But he felt that he was far from finding it.

" Think Ratchet, think ..." he said gritting his teeth and banging his fist on the table. Then he stared at the screen. Jack's brain waves had a strange configuration, very different from the usual. It was only then that he noticed a strange similarity. Or so it seemed to him. Suddenly he remembered seeing the strange pattern in an old document in the Hall of Records. He was a shy young Orion Pax to show it to him. The memory made him smile.

"Arcee! Keep an eye on Jack. I have to do something ... "the doctor ordered.

And he rushed to his room, leaving the others amazed and worried.

* * *

"But ... I'm not worthy for all this ... " the voice of Orion was still trembling as he addressed the High Council.

The sarcastic laugh Megatron caught the attention of the room "A faint show of humility" he said turning to his friend a look of anger.

"I didn't choose this ... I didn't want this " Pax was addressing directly to Megatron " But I believe in Cybertron and I believe in tradition. And if my quest can bring our planet into a new era, an era of peace, freedom and equality for all, then I'm are ready for this challenge " said Orion beating his fist on his chest. Then he turned to Megatron "Do you believe me brother ... don't you?" now he was pleading.

"Brother no more!" Megatron replied, yelling and pushing Pax toward the wall.

The Elite guards were immediately next to the new Prime ready to fire on the mech who had attacked the Prime they and put down by force the followers of Megatron.

" Stop!" Optimus' desperate voice was elevated above all others. The guards stopped, as well as the crowd .

Megatron began to laugh " And if I shot you , straight to the spark ? Do you think I would hesitate , Prime? " .

" If you think it is useful for Cybertron , go ahead ... " Optimus said, spreading his arms in front of the big gray mech.

"Not today!" Megatron said in a low voice. Then he came to the mech who was his friend, defiantly "Traitor, you will pay with your life for this!" And finally he shouted "Deceptions! Let's go "and pointed his big cannon up, shot and pierced the ceiling. A large amount of debris fell on the crowd and on Optimus, but without any serious consequence.

Megatron and his followers took flight and left the huge room.

Those who remained began to celebrate their new Prime.

Optimus, on his part, exchanged sad smiles and handshakes with those who approached him. He motioned to the guards that immediatly, escorted him out of the High Council's room.

Jack was proud and happy to have saw such a crucial stage in the life of Orion Pax and the history of Cybertron. He joined the chorus of joyful again, until everything became blurred and he found himself in a new scenery.

* * *

**Hope you like! And I open to any suggestions or else... please review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had hard time this week. Maybe it takes me a lot of time to update next chapters. Sorry, but I really cannot do better for now. _**

* * *

**Chapter eleven : the memories - step five**

It was now nearly an hour that Ratchet was in his room . No one had bothered him. Until then .

"What are you looking for? " Arcee hesitantly asked , peering from behind the door .

" Mhmmm ... I'm trying to prove a theory " the doctor paused "A long time ago I came across a strange legend " he paused again looking from one pad to another. Arcee waited, motionless and silent .

" It was the same legend that you told Jack ... only that... it is not exactly a legend " concluded the doctor .

" What do you mea?" asked surprised and confused Arcee .

" What I mean is that, in my opinion, Jack ... " passed his gaze back on several pads before continuing " I was saying ... Jack came into contact with our Creator ... " .

"What the hell are you talking about Ratchet ?" the tone of Arcee's voice maybe was too high and too sarcastic , but the Autobot femme couldn't resist "Are you telling me that story for Sparkling is true? " Now she was annoyed, angry somehow.

"Yes!" Ratchet replied firmly as he continued to run the files on your datapad "Ah, here it is!" He finally said with glee in his voice.

The doctor motioned for her to come closer and Arcee didn't hesitate to obey. They read everything that the datapad contained. At the end the two Autobots came to believe that perhaps that the story wasn't a legend. Perhaps, in one way or another, Jack was really came into contact with Primus or the Allspark. And the irrefutable evidence were those weird brain waves.

"And now ... what are we going to do? "asked with fear Arcee.

Ratchet didn't answer immediately, he sought the best solution within the file "This datapad simply says that the process will stop without any kind of external action".

"How soon?" Arcee asked, this time much more hopeful.

Once again, the doctor took a few moments to quickly scroll through the file "Hmm ... it is not specified ... but ... interesting ... ".

"What?" Arcee was increasingly anxious.

"It says to have faith!" Concluded the doctor, resting the datapad on his legs and supporting the look of the femme.

"Have faith ..." repeated in a low voice Arcee "Nothing could be easier ...".

* * *

It was dark in the great room of the Hall of Records. There was no one inside. Reigned silence and tranquility.

Jack began to walk along the walls of the huge hall. Only then did he notice that the room was not as empty as he thought. Orion Pax (or rather, Optimus Prime) was looking out a huge window. Alone.

The young human hadn't noticed immediately the young Prime as he was placed in the darker area of the room. Only the light of the two huge moons in the sky lit up. The former data clerk was deep in thought. He did'ot notice that someone else was entering the room.

"To what do I owe the honor, my Prime?" The deep and old voice Alpha Trion broke the silence.

Optimus smiled as he turned to his mentor.

"Honor?" He said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought this was my home ... I was looking for a moment of peace and quiet after ... well ... I think you know ... " he said, approaching the old mech.

Even Alpha Trion was smiling. He put a hand on the shoulder of the young Prime "This is and will always be your home!" Then turned serious "And yes! I heard about everything that happened at the hearing with the High Council. "

"It didn't go very well ..." Optimus murmured, staring at the floor with air submissive.

"Rather, I think it went really well, my young student" replied enthusiastically the bearded mech.

Prime did not answer, but stared at his mentor quizzically.

"It is about to begin a new era for Cybertron and for all of us " the two began to walk toward the exit "An era marked by the change. And we couldn't have better guidance in this!" Concluded the old archivist, repeatedly beating the hand on the right shoulder of Optimus.

The young mech, for his part, remained silent for a few minutes before formulating a sentence "I don't think I'm worthy for all this, Alpha Trion" he paused and then added "I'm not the right mech... I'm not so strong and brave".

"Only time will tell it" concluded the chief archivist, continuing to walk next to his former student, while being enveloped by fog and their voices became more and more muffled.

Jack had listened fascinated at the dialogue between the two mech. Alpha Trion's words echoed in his head. And with a big smile full of pride, ready for the new stage of his journey.

* * *

Ratchet explained to June Darby his theory. The doctor had addressed to the woman, as the mother of Jack, but also the rest of the humans and the team were in the room while the old red and white mech gave his version of events. Also Megatronus was with them, although he maintained a distance and stood, alone, leaning against the wall.

"It 's amazing!" Agent Fowler let out as soon as the doctor had finished his explanations. June was silent, thinking.

The Autobots murmured and whispered between them. Then, a voice above all, sounded loud and clear "I think the good doctor is right" said Megatronus, while with a slow and quite pace approached to others in the room.

"And what do you know about all this?"said, with a little too much hatred, Smokescreen. Although Megatronus looked really changed, it was clear that the members of Team Prime hadn't yet full confidence in the intentions of the former Decepticocons leader.

Megatronus' chuckle filled the room again "I know many things, young friend" said the big gray mech as he placed a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder And I know that Ratchet is right!" then he took a few steps forward and found himself in the middle the group "And how do I know it? I have experienced it on myself ".

All those present, humans and Autobots, exchanged uncertain and confused looks.

"When I melted the Dark energon with my spark I made a journey, a journey in the memories of Unicron ..." he paused to see the reaction then continued "I think Jack is making a trip ... in the memories of Optimus ... ".

"But why? That is, I mean ... to what end? " asked confused Mrs. Darby.

"This only Primus knows it ..." muttered Megatronus.

* * *

The time began to rush . Blurry images and voices were accelerated and they made almost crazy Jack. The young human saw battles between robotic men in different delivery of Cybertron.

Fort Scyk. It was the first battle that Jack had memory. Then followed the battle of Hydrax Plateau, where Jack swore he saw him fight Ultra Magnus. He saw also the first battle faced by Optimus Prime. The young mech was visibly worried. And desperate when he took off someone else life for the first time.

The fall of Crystal City was memorable. Until that time, the Autobots, despite all the efforts and sacrifices, they were not able to stop the Decepticons.

Then came the first victory in the city of Kalis. It was after this battle that the time began to slow down again. Now Jack could clearly see what was going on. And he liked what he was seeing. Even if the bottom, he had never been a party animal, he was curious to see how people celebrated on Cybertron.

* * *

**_I know: this chap is short. I hope to do better next time! Please review! ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Because of the bad time I'm going through, I decided to publish a chapter lightweight and, hopefully, fun. Enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: the memories - step six**

There was a great noise in the Hall of Records. Until that time, Jack had seen that place silent and quite. It was an environment that was awe-inspiring, almost like a church. The teenager would never have imagined to be able to see the great archive so transformed. But that was Cybertron, so...

There was no background music. But there were many mechs and femmes talking and discussing among themselves. Some of them was holding what looked like energon or some Cybertronian drink of some not well defined kind.

Jack pushed his way through the crowd until he saw Optimus with his friend Jazz. Prime was holding a glass with inside a colored liquid. But he must not have drunk even a sip, because it was still full. Jazz, however, had the attitude of one who had drunk a lot of glasses.

"I toast to you, Optimus Prime. And at our first real, big victory from the beginning of this war" the black and white mech, lifting the glass that is now almost empty. A half smile appeared on the face of the young former archivist.

"It 's the third time we toast to me and to our victory ... in the last 3 Jorns! " pointed Optimus, still smiling.

"And what is the problem? I have a short memory, you see ... " said Jazz, knocking out all in one breath the remaining liquid in the glass. Then he tried to reach some sort of distributor, but his very uncertain step tripped him. He didn't fall, however, thanks to a providential mech.

Jack stared at the newcomer: Ultra Magnus.

The big blue mech helped Jazz to sit on a chair, nodded to Prime and then vanished into the immense crowd.

Optimus had been standing and looked around. He walked to the table and put his glass still full. He was unaware that a figure was rapidly approaching him.

All of a sudden he saw a little pink spot in front of him. He felt that someone grabbed him by the face and dragged him down. Then he felt a pair of lips that rested firmly on her. It all happened so quickly that the poor mech could not tell exactly what was happening.

"I knew you were someone special".

That voice, Optimus had already heard that voice. Then he finally managed to focus the figure who stood before him. A very pretty femme. Jack couldn't hold back a laugh, the expression of Prime was so funny!

"EE-Elita?" Optimus was confused and disoriented.

In the blink of an eye to the femme was again clinging to him, "You haven't called me since that night ..." she continued as she stroked the young Prime almost everywhere "You know, I was upset ... but now I realize you were the most important things to do... ".

"Elita ... I ... " tried to explain Optimus, but the femme put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Why don't we go to a place a little less crowded?" The femme began to drag Prime.

Jack enjoyed watching the scene. And he began to follow the two, although with a bit of uncertainty: Jack wasn't an expert in emotional situations, but that Elita had clearly in mind one thing she wanted to do with Optimus ... after all, it was the same thing that the raven teenager had in mind every time his eyes rested on Sierra. He dismissed those thoughts and he quickened his pace so as not to lose sight of the couple.

* * *

"What do you suggest we do?" Wheeljack asked to Megatronus.

"Wait! All we can do is wait for now " replied with confidence the big gray mech.

"Tsk ... wait ... great idea! " ended the former wrecker as he left the room. The others followed him one after the other. Only Ratchet and Arcee stodd in the room with Jack.

"Wait and pray ..." Megatronus repeated in a low voice, as he too left with a slow pace the bed of the young human "Primus watch over him".

* * *

"I listened to your speech so many times that I learned it almost by heart!" said Elita. The little earlier energetic and self-confident femme had given way to a much more shy and submissive one. Jack was a little confused by the sudden change of personality of the pink and chrome femme. And by the expression in his face, even Prime was a bit suspicious.

"Well ... thanks Elita " Optimus replied politely as possible, smiling.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you before ... you know, a stupid femme thing to ... a bet .. " Elita said while blushing

"There's no problem, really ... but I'd like to know better the femme I kiss ... " Optimus said, trying to lighten the mood

"I think you're right ... I would also like to know you better " Elita replied as she walked slowly to Optimus. She put both hands on Prime's chest, then she slid the arms around his neck. Once again she pressed her mouth to that of the young red and blue mech. It was a gentle kiss this time. And once again, Prime didn't respond to the gesture. But Jack noticed that the mech did nothing to counter it.

"I want to join the cause!" Elita said with decision "I am trained in combat and in command. And there are several femme like me who want to join the Autobots army".

Optimus seemed to ponder the request of the femme. The two stood in the same place some minutes.

Then the Prime took Elita's hands and pulled them away from his neck.

"Ok, but no kissing!" concluded the mech, as he turned to go back into the crowded room.

"No kissing" repeated Elita, crossing her arms over the chest and eyeing the young commander from head to toe "... for now ... " she whispered before following Optimus in the other room.

Jack had saw the scene, amused. He knew that Optimus before being what he was, a cool, calm, calculating, unemotional leader, had been a mech, like everyone else. And he knew, thanks to Arcee's long stories, that Humans and Cybertronians shared several common aspects of everyday life, including sexuality. So the boy wasn't surprised or horrified to see that even Optimus was, after all, a guy like so many others.

With this thought and a smile on his lips, Jack was ready for a high leap into the void.

* * *

"Do you think ... Jack's journey could be good or bad? " asked Miko to Raf.

The boy shrugged and said "I think good ... at the bottom, he is travelling in Optimus' memories so... well, you know... ".

"So most of the time Jack will be closed in a library ... what a bore! "concluded Miko, puffing.

"It's not so young human" the deep voice of Megatron startled the two kids. Both Raf and Miko whirled and watched, awed, the big mech.

Megatron smiled "Don't worry, little humans,I mean no harm" then he went even closer to the two teenagers "Optimus has had a very interesting life. Battles, travel, new worlds ... femmes ... ".

"Femmes?" They repeated in unison the two teenagers.

"Ah, yoiu mean girls!" said Miko, grinning, while Raf bljushed a little.

"Don't he ever talk about Elita?" asked Megatron. Miko and Raf shook their heads "Elita was ..." but his voice was interrupted by Arcee.

"The Autobot femme commander, mine and Optimus' great friend " concluded the femme annoyed.

Megatron stared at her quizzically "Friend of Optimus? You know that is an understatement! Ah ... I got it " for a second the kidss seemed to revise the evil grin of the leader of the Decepticons " Is it jealousy that I hear in your words? For what she has had and you don't? " teased the big mech.

"And who said that I haven't had it ..." concluded the femme as she left the room, satisfied.

Miko and Raf couldn't believe their ears. Megatronus just shook his huge head, smiling.

* * *

**_I wanna thank all people who has review the story: it means a lot for me! Please continue!_**


End file.
